It won't kill you
by Frafarello
Summary: R for language, violence, and yaoi. Ran has a guilt trip.


"What do I do?" I asked the inert form of my sister. "I've never had this kind of problem before."  
  
I could imagine her opening her eyes to turn and look up at me. "Say yes. It won't kill you."  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
Ha.  
  
That letter. That damn letter. I remember the day he got it. That damn letter...  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
"What's that?" Yohji asked as Omi picked up the letter addressed to him.  
  
"I've got no clue." He tore open the top as Ran and Ken also headed for the counter. "Hm. It's...."  
  
"It's what?" Ran asked, peering over Omi's shoulders. He raised a brow. "A dinner invitation? Who the hell is..."  
  
Omi clutched the letter to his chest, stepping away from the three other florists. "An...an old friend. Excuse me." He hurried from the room, slamming the door to his room.  
  
Yohji raised a brow. "Well, forgive us for asking." He chuckled a little. "Stupid kid."  
  
"Yohji, you know he's not a kid." Ran wandered down the hall a little, looking curiously at Omi's closed door.  
  
"Phh. Whatever. He's a kid." Chuckling to himself, Yohji went out to the front of the shop and began sweeping the sidewalk.  
  
"Yohji, you're asking for such an ass-kicking," Ken said sadly as he shook his head. "Come on, Ran. We've got work to do."  
  
"Huh? Oh, right." Ran shook himself back to reality and wandered back into the main room of the shop.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
Omi sat on his bed crosslegged, reading the letter for the fourth time.  
  
Omi,  
  
I'm sure you remember me. One of your customers. Kristov. I need to see you again. Please meet me at the hotel on the corner, 7 pm tonight.  
  
Kristov  
  
Sighing, Omi read it again. And again. And again. Finally, 6:30 rolled around. He had read the letter nearly forty times before deciding to see Kristov.  
  
The other three could be heard downstairs; Yohji being a fool, Ran arguing, and Ken kicking his soccer ball against the wall. Sighing at the ease of his escape, Omi crept out the back door, hopping onto Ken's bike and riding off toward his meeting point.  
  
Omi stayed the night with Kristov, smiling.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
"You must meet me again. The park. Friday at four."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"You must." Kristov kissed him deeply, pulling Omi's young hips against his own. "You must."  
  
"All right."  
  
"And you must bring Ran."  
  
"Why?" Omi's brow furrowed.  
  
Kristov kissed him again, sending shivers through Omi's body. "You must."  
  
He couldn't resist. "I will."  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
"Ran, I have a favor to ask." Omi pulled Ran down the stairs into the basement, away from Yohji and Ken.  
  
"What, Omi?" Ran crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the litle blond before him.  
  
"You remember that letter I got from a friend?"  
  
"Of course. It's rare that you get mail."  
  
Omi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Well, look, my friend...he wants to meet you."  
  
"Me? Why me?" Ran straightened.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
"I...I don't know. He just wants to meet you."  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
Ran's brow furrowed. "When?"  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
"Friday, at four. In the park." Omi twisted his shirt nervously. "Please, Ran-kun..."  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
Ran sighed and considered. Omi was just too cute, with those pleading watery eyes. "I'll think about it."  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
The next day, Ran went to Omi. "Fine. I'll go. It won't kill me, after all."  
  
Omi shrieked and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Thank you, Ran! Thank you!"  
  
Ran untangled him from around his neck and looked at him distastefully. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What time should we leave?"  
  
"Um...Kristov wants to meet you at 5. He wants to see me at 4."  
  
Ran raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Please, Ran. It's just a formality."  
  
The swordsman sighed sadly. "Fine, fine. Where?"  
  
"Back by the fountain. Thank you!" Omi hugged Ran again, and he tried not to squeak. Before the redhead could remove him, though, he pulled away and raced off. "I'll see you there!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
DAMMIT! I couldn't get that out of my head. It kept going around and around and around...circling. Never stopping. It won't kill you. It won't kill you. It won't kill you.  
  
Omi walked into the park, looking around for Kristov. As he stood, facing the fountain, he felt a pair of strong hands grab onto his waist and pull him into the shadows. "My Mamoru," Kristov whispered hotly into his ear. "You are here."  
  
"I am." Omi reached around and squeezed Kristov's buttcheeks.  
  
Kristov bit Omi's ear and snarled, pulling him down onto the grass. There they engaged each other, hidden away in the trees. Kristov taught Omi nothing new, and Omi pleased Kristov in old ways, but old ways are the best.  
  
Near five, Kristov stood Omi up, molding his front to Omi's back. Strong fingers wrapped around Omi's shaft, teasing it, testing it, tickling it. Omi rolled his head back and moaned. "Kristov..."  
  
"Yes, Mamoru?"  
  
"More..." Omi arched his back, closing his eyes.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
That's why Omi didn't see me approach.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
My eyes scanned the fountain. Nothing. Then, I heard a moan from behind me. I turned around to see Omi wrapped in Schuldig's arms, moaning.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
Schuldig's intense eyes smiled evilly at me, and I knew. I knew before I knew. The glint of a knife.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
Just as Omi reached his glorious climax, and moaned loudly, Schuldig's knife tore through Omi's throat. His dark blood spilled down his body and onto the grass, mixing with their semen.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
Schuldig bent down and licked some of the blood from Omi's shoulder, dropping him onto the ground and disappearing into the night.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
I screamed. Oh, how I screamed. I screamed, and I begged, and I pleaded. I ran to Omi's limp body, pulling him up and cradling his limp, bloody body to my chest.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
I trudged through the darkening streets, avoiding any people. I took his body back to the shop and laid his cold body on a counter, the blood conglealing in black lumps, covering his young body.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
Yohji and Ken ran in, and cried. They cried for hours.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
But they didn't cry as much as I did. No where near as much as I did. I still cry. I still beg. I still plead. And I still vow to kill Schuldig.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
No, it didn't kill me. Not physically. I still walk. I still talk. I still breath. I still eat. But do I live? No. I died the day he died. Yohji and Ken still live. Me? I don't live anymore. I have died.  
  
It won't kill you.  
  
It won't kill you?  
  
Fuck you. 


End file.
